Aidan Dorn
Aidan Dorn byl jedním z Rytířů Jedi sloužících Staré Republice před Mandalorianskými válkami, jedním z Revanových stoupenců, Temným Jediem v Sithském Impériu a šťastlivcem, který jako jeden z mála dokázal přežít První Jedijskou čistku. Byl známý kvůli svému rekordu v držení označení "Nezvěstný" a "Mrtvý". Díky svým činům za války byl Republikou opěvován, jako hrdina společně s ostatními Revanšisty a klasifikován, jako válečný zločinec Radou Jedi. Pozdějí bylo jeho jméno očištěno obnovenou Radou a nabídl finance na rekonstrukci Chrámu Jedi, více se ale s řádem už nikdy neangažoval. Díky jeho přičinění se Dornové usadili na Corulagu po další čtyři tisíciletí. Za Mandalorianských válek byl také znám pod jmény Fulgrim u jednotek speciálních operací Republiky a Ge'tal Buy'ce Helma u Mandalorianů. Biografie Povaha a vlastnosti Osobnost Před tím, než ho poznamenaly dvě války byl Aidan Dorn veselým mladým jediem plného neustálých vtípků a s velkými ambicemi. Často jeho vtípky přerostly v "nevinné" urážky, ale převážně v případech, kdy si někoho oblíbil. Nesnažil se vyjít s ostatními, snažil se naučit ostatní naučit, aby vyšli oni s ním. Některým se to povedlo, některým ne. S tímto faktem se také pojil krátký seznam přátel a dlouhý seznam nepřátel. Za těch několik jedinců, které však považoval za přátele byl ochoten položit život. Zároveň ale očekával to samé. Jeho arogance šla ruku v ruce s drzostí, zároveň se ale dokázal držet na uzdě v dostatečných mezích, aby dokázal svoje neduhy skrýt před Radou Jedi. Po krátkém pádu na Temnou stranu se stal více odměřeným a tajnůstkářským. Nikdy se nesnažil ospravedlnit své činny a proto byla některá jeho rozhodnutí po Mandalorianských válkách klasifikována, jako válečné zločiny. Po Bitvě na Malachoru V se z něj stal člověk takřka neschopen odpuštění. Jakmile někoho zařadil mezi své nepřátele, nebylo cesty zpět. Vznikly dvě strany jedné mince. Strana, kterou viděli snad všichni kolem něj. Starostlivý adoptivní otec svého synovce a opatrovník dcery svého nejlepšího přítele. A potom strana, kterou poznal jen málo kdo. Nemilosrdný, pomstychtivý a chladný vrah, který stopoval a zabíjel kohokoli, kdo by mohl ohrozit jej či jeho chráněnce. Jak ale nepřátel ubývalo, pomalu se vracel do starých kolejí. Nikdy se své temné stránky nezbavil, jen se ji naučil lépe ovládat. Vztahy 'Aerys Dorn' Zdá se, že si bratři nemohli být méně podobní. Ačkoli byli oba spíše opakem toho druhého, nikdy nezapomněli že v žilách jim koluje stejná krev. Za dlouhé roky válek stanulu bok po boku, i na opačných stranách a ačkoli se často ocitli v okamžiku, kdy byl život jednoho pevně v rukou toho druhého, nikdy nepadl poslední úder. Vztah bratrů se měnil od láskyplného k nenávistnému, od nejlepších přátel, přes spojence, partnery ve zločinu až po nepřátele. 'Garran Aximand' Dá se říct jediný opravdový přítel Aidana Dorna. Ačkoli je dělila jistá věková hranice, vzájemný respekt ji snadno překonal. Oba nadaní šermíři, výborní piloti a tajnůstkáři jdoucí hlavně za vlastním cílem. Přátelství těchto dvou přetrvalo více než desetiletí, od padawanských let, přes pasování obou na Rytíře Jedi, až po Mandalorianské války, kdy se od sebe po smrti Garranovy manželky a dcery značně distancovali. Zůstali však stále spolubojovníky. Co Garran nevěděl bylo to, že Aidan jeho dceru ukryl a to ze dvou důvodů. Aby ji udržel v bezpečí a protože k poražení Mandalorianů a dalších nepřátel potřeboval Garranův hněv. Zatímco po Bitvě o Malachor V Aidan zůstal ve známém vesmíru, Garran odešel s Revanem a zbytkem armády. Po více než roce se oba shledali v Revanově Sithském Impériu. Garran, jako vysoce postavený Lord a Aidan, jako Temný Jedi pronásledující vlastní zájmy. Ačkoli byl jejich vztah od té doby daleko chladnější, po Garranově shledání s vlastní dcerou byl také daleko upřímnější. Své udělal také Aidanův vztah s Garranovou sestrou Sorou. 'Rish Zalk' Nebýt společných přátel, tito dva by se nikdy nepotkali. Kel Dorský a lidský Jedi měli společné snad jen to. Aidan staršího, moudřejšího, daleko klidnějšího a hlavně čestnějšího Rishe respektoval a držel v náležité úctě. Trvalo však déle, než Kel Dor to samé opětoval. Spoustu let se dalo mluvit spíše o profesionálním vztahu. Až v době po Mandalorianských válkách se prolomily ledy. 'L'lirilen Coris' Kdokoli kdy viděl Liri Coris a bratry Dorny, odvodil z toho klasický příběh dvou bratrů rozpolcených jednou ženou, nebylo tomu tak. Ačkoli vše naznačovalo tomuto faktu, opak byl pravdou. Ačkoli Aidan k Liri choval hluboké city, viděl ji spíše jako mladší sestru. Také respektoval svého staršího bratra Aeryse, který měl oči jen pro ni. Aidan si k Liri vytvořil silný ochranářský komplex, kterému dával prostor převážně v absenci svého bratra. Po Mandalorianských válkách a nezdařilé akci, při které Aerys zdánlivě zemřel vzal těhotnou Liri pod svoji ochranu. S vypuknutím Jedijské Občanské Války došel k závěru, že jak Liri, tak její malý syn převzali po bratří Dornových spoustu nepřátel a rozhodl se je všechny odstranit. Za tento čin si vysloužil spoustu nenávistných slov, které ale nakonec znamenaly jedno, "děkuju". 'Keira Quill' 'Sora Cygni' 'Kachon Gazli' Ačkoli šlo hlavně o náhodu, vztah těchto dvou pomalu nabíral na obrátek. Veterán Mandalorianských válek neměl zezačátku v mladého jediho velkou důvěru vzhledem k okolnostem, za kterých se setkali. Poté, co však Kachon lhal, nebo minimálně zatajil spoustu faktů Radě Jedi, začala Aidanova důvěra v něj růst. Čas od času byla nějaká zpráva v komunikaci mezi Rishem Zaklem a Aidanem Dornem adresována Kachonovi. Aidan se převážně snažil sejmou případnou vinu na smrti Aeryse Dorna, o které si myslel, že Kachon nese. Znovu se setkali o mnoho měsíců později, když se Aidan objevil na svatbě Kachona a Sylkany Lyrien, kde sehrál svoji část ačkoli ne úplně bravurně. Další setkání se odehrálo o několik týdnů později na planetě "Smrt". Ať to byla náhoda či ne, oba vyvázli téměř bez zranění, co se tam událo ale Aidan nikdy nikomu neprozradil a postaral se, aby si Kachon odnesl co nejméně vzpomínek. Nebylo to však naposledy, kdy se tito dva setkali. 'Arthan Arthos' Vztah Aidana a muže, který stál za většinou jeho utrpení byl stejně tak dlouhý, jako komplikovaný. Arthan Arthos byl mistrem Aidanova bratra Aeryse. Aidan věděl, že Arthos padl na Temnou stranu daleko před tím, než kdokoli jiný. V momentě, kdy se obra bratry pokusil zklákat na stranu temna vzniklo nepřátelství, které trvalo až za hrob. Jako pomstu za vlastní neúspěch nasadil na bratry několik svých věrných, jmenovitě Keiru Quill a Keyana Burrena, ale ani tento plán netrval dlouho ani nedopadl dle představ Temného Jediho. V jednom okamžiku Mandaloriských válek se mu podařilo oba bratry dostat a za pomoci mučení, vymívání mozku a Sithské alchymie dostat na svou stranu. Ačkoli si bratři nesli následky do konce života i tento plán selhal. I přes podporu dalších svých přátel, dlouho se bratrům nepodařilo Arthose dostat. Okamžik zlomu přišel v momentě, kdy naplánoval vraždu manželky a ženy Garrana Aximanda, jednoho z nejlepších šermířů své doby. Pokud o zničení mocného protivníka vyústil v něco daleko horšího, než co předpokládal. Ačkoli Garran Arthana na Malahoru V zranil, nezabil ho. Což Aidana pobouřilo a Arthosovi nezabránilo v pokračování. O několik měsíců později vstoupil Aidan do služeb svého hlavního nepřítele s cílem jej zničit, ale neuspěl. Při následné akci předpokládal, že umřel jak jeho bratr Aerys, tak Arthan Arthos, mýlil se. Po tomto incidentu se Aidan a Arthan už nikdy nesetkali. Mladý Dorn však pracoval ještě dost dlouho, než konečně dosáhl svého cíle, smrti Arthana Arthose, poraženého i tentokrát rukou Garrana Aximanda. 'Keyan Burren' Pokud Aidan někoho ze srdce nenáviděl, mezi nimi byl právě Keyan Burren. Ačkoli si oba po prvním setkání mysleli, že se z nich stanou přátelé, opak se stal pravdou. Oba zapálení do války s Mandaloriany s podobnými názory, avšak odlišnou loajalitou. Aidan byl loajální hlavně sám sobě a svým přátelům, Keyan byl až fanatický následovník Arthana Arthose. Od momentu, kdy Aidan tento fakt zjistil existaovala jen nenávist. Kdekoli se objevil Arthan, Keyan nebyl daleko a kdekoli byl Keyan, tam byly i Arthanovy oči a uši, mnohdy i ústa. Aidanovi se ale nikdy Keyana polapit a popravit nepodařilo, neboť byl kluzčí, než had, jak sám říkával. Až po smrti Arthana Arthose poznal Aidan Dorn, jak velká hrozba ve skutečnosti Keyan Burren je. Zároveň ale poznal, že je daleko čestnější, než jeho bývalý mistr. Naposledy se setkali během První Jedijské Čistky, kdy se rozhodli urovnat všechny spory v souboji. Ten přerušila sithská jednotka s úkolem je oba zabít. Společnými silami narušitele do jednoho pobili. Keyan přišel s nabídkou, že půjdou každý po svém a už nikdy se neuvidí, Aidan však nedokázal najít dostatek odpuštění a ve zbytku souboje Keyana zabil. Narozdíl od Arthana Arthose mu dopřál pohřeb. Schopnosti 'V Síle' Ačkoli srdcem šermířem, jako každý Jedi nezaostával ve cvičení v Síle. Nikdy neprahnul po zakázaných technikách, nebo takových, které samotné mohly zvrátit průběh bitvy. Zaměřoval se na techniky k obohacení sama sebe při boji se svetelným mečem a podpůrných technik. Aidan zdědil stejně jako mnoho Dornů před i po něm schopnost zneviditelnění, které často kombinoval se Silovým zrychlením a Sílou podpořenou akrobacií. Mimo to byl schopným telekinetikem a ačkoli nedosahoval takových výšin, jako někteří v jeho době, k nejhorším nepatřil. Dokázal vztyčit Silovou bariéru, která dokázala pohltit či odrazit nemálo útoků, včetně Sithského blesku či blasterových výbojů z větších kalibrů. Po přestupu na Temnou stranu ovládl Sithský blesk a naučil se usměrnit svůj strach, hněv a jiné negativní pocity do Silové zuřivosti, či Temného hněvu, čímž znásobil své Silové i fyzické schopnosti, avšak za cenu dočasné změny osobnosti spousty dní po odeznění techniky a velkého včerpání. V krajních situacích se u něj vyskytla schopnost vytvořit a ovládat ohěň, pyrokinezi však nikdy zcela neovládl a byl jí schopen jen v okamžicích velkého emocionálního vypětí, mnohdy když mu šlo o holý život. Několikrát za život použil techniku zvanou Dopplegänger, čili iluzi sebe sama. Shodou okolností ve většině z těchto případů prchal z vězení, či zajetí. Svého dvojníka dokázal však vyvolat jen velmi na krátkou dobu a technika si vyžadovala velkého soustředění, proto nenašel její širší využití. 'S mečem' Aidan Dorn za svůj život ovládl tři formy boje se svetelným mečem. Formy Makashi, Soresu a Juyo. Každá z nich reprezentovala jednu jeho nejvýraznější povahovou vlastnost. Makashi perfekcionalismus, Soresu tvrdohlavost a Juyo vrozenou divokost, kterou někteří poposovali spíše, jako zuřivost. Prvním stylem bylo Makashi, v té době vcelku rozšířený styl, ale jakožto tvrdohlavý a ctižádostivý mladý Jedi u jednoho nezůstal a i přes naléhání svého mistra se začal učit třetí formě Soresu. Nesčetné hodiny prosezené nad manuály a propocené na cvičišti nakonec přinesly své ovoce. Z Aidana Dorna se stal šermíř stejně dobrý v útoku i obraně a ačkoli nepatřil k nejlepším, nebyl soupeřem, který se dal podceňovat. Začátkem Mandalorianských válek poznal, že musí změnit svůj přístup k boji. Ve válce, na bitevním poli jeho taktika unavení soupeře, či vyčkávání, než udělá chybu nefungovala. Vždy horlivý do dalšího boje se začal učit od svého nejlepšího přítele Garrana Aximanda sedmé formě. S vrozenou láskou k boji brzo ovládl tento styl a spolu se svým bratrem vytvořili specifickou kombinaci Juya spojeného se Silovým zrychlením a Neviditelností. Tato taktika byla ale stejně fyzicky náročná, jako byla účinná a uživatel se mohl velmi rychle unavit. Právě proto byla vhodnější pro akce za nepřátelskými liniemi s cílem odstranit důležité cíle, než do přední linie. 'Ostatní' Jako spousta uživatelů Síly byl i on díky vycvičeným reflexům výborným pilotem. Stejně, jako jeho bratr skvělým bojovníkem muže proti muži a dle některých i hackerem. Dle jeho vlastních slov šlo spíše o štěstí s technologiemi, než o jakékoli pravé dovednosti. By také výborným taktikem, který se nebál experimentovat i za cenu vlastních ztrát. Na bitevním poli neexceloval, uplatnění nacházel na můstku velitelského křižníku, nebo při malých akcích za nepřátelskou linií. Mimo za svůj život vytvořil desítky, ne-li stovky světelných mečů. Jeho náchylnost k perfekcionalismu jej nutila neustále vylepšovat svůj světelný meč a stavět nové s různými designy. Spousta z nich nikdy nebyla funkčních, neboexistovaly jen nákresy. Některé meče jím vyrobené byly čiste na okrasu a postrádaly krystaly, či fungovaly jen, jako těžítka. Spousta jeho vrstevníků se během svého života nevyhnula momentu, kdy ve svých rukou držela meč vytvořený Aidanem Dornem. Mimo jeho bratra, nejbližších přátel a několika "životních lásek" se jeho meče dostaly do rukou spoustě lidí. Mezi nimi byli napříklas Sylkana Lyrien Gazli, její manžel Kachon, dále potom Gnost Kohn. Dle jeho tvrzení byl jedním z mečů používané Mistrem Jedi Kavarem jeho výroby. Výskyt Výcvik pro hráče samcro "Pod Rudou maskou" Výcvik pro hráče Rein Steep "Blaster, meč a pleš" Mise pro hráče Rein Steep "Krev a písek" Výcvik pro hráče Shisco "Přichází to" Mise pro hráče Shisco "Bratři" Mise pro hráče Shisco "Veritas" (zmíněn) Povídka Kachon Gazli "Dokud nás smrt nerozdělí" Multiplayer mise "Pavor Nocturnus" Mise pro hráče snapi "I svoboda může být levná" (zmíněn nepřímo) Za scénou Kategorie:Temní Jediové Kategorie:Jedi Kategorie:Muži Kategorie:Gnostův list Kategorie:Revanšisté